Hero Clan/Village
The "Village" is hidden in a deep mountain area of Japan, and is home to the Japanese branch of the Hero Clan. Since the Hero Clan's duty is to protect the human world from the magic of the demon realm, the Japanese branch of the Hero Clan took the form of the village. "The Village" is a form present in other places around the world such as Oceania or Africa. Summary Protecting the human world from the Vampyres, Devils, Dragons and other beings of darkness is the duty of the Hero Clan. Throughout human history, technological innovations have happened. If the Japanese branch of the Hero Clan were to keep to themselves from present society, it would make it close to impossible for them to fulfill their duty. Realizing this, the Japanese branches of the Hero Clan decided to hide in plain sight in a mountainous region in Japan, which doubled as a popular tourist attraction. This way they would be able to monitor society, and keep their existence a secret. Heroes reside in different locations around the Human World in locations referred to as "disctricts", in which each district acts a different branch for the Hero Clan. These districts all have their own religions and mythical beings, as well as spiritual powers based around their specific culture. All the various districts in the Hero Clan are going through upheaval from the incident caused by Kokichi Kobayashi and Qlippoth, as well as the secrets kept by both the former Holy King of the New Vatican, Albareos who had died suddenly (unbeknownst to them, Jin turn into a dragon and ate him) and The Elders. Locations Japanese Branch The Village among the Hero Clan is the birthplace of Jin Pendragon hailed as the "Strongest Hero", as well as being the location responsible for containing the Four Gods, which are each children of the Sacred Beasts of the Five Principal Clans. The "Village" of the Japanese heroes is located in the deep mountainous areas of Japan, which is hidden due to the dimensional barrier, which separates the village from the outside world and appears similar to the countryside. The Japanese Branch is under the leadership of The Elders who inherit the names of three mountains in Japan where gods are said to reside: Atsuta, Fuji, and Kumano. To avoid incidental or intentional invasions, their dimensional barrier has been designed to let certain individuals pass the barrier and people like normal humans will lose their memories about passing through the barrier soon after exiting it. * The Inner Shrine is a location where sacred rituals and ceremonies to bond spirits take place. * The Ceremonial Chamber is the location within the Inner Shrine, where the four divine weapons containing the Four Gods are located. Around Japan, there are different branches of the Hero Clan, such as clans in Tokyo, Kyoto, and Hiroshima respectively. American Branch Instead of hiding in plain sight like the Japanese, the American Branch of the Hero Clan, embedded itself directly into the upper echelons of the intelligence agencies and the military of the US Government, known as the Global Occult Coalition ( ). Chinese Branch Similar to the American Branch, the Chinese Branch of the Hero Clan, the heroes also embedded itself inside the Chinese Government. European Branch The European branch of the Hero Clan has moved their base of operations around for centuries. Currently they're occupying both the New and Old Vaticans. Trivia Category:Hero Category:Locations Category:Groups